1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to portable workbenches for portable table-top power tools and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement:
A preliminary patentability search in class 269, subclasses 902 and 901, class 108, subclass 36, and class 144, subclasses 287 and 286 produced the following patents which may be relevant to the present invention: Howe, U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,461 which relates to folding support structures such as tables, chairs, ironing boards and the like; Bieszki, U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,315 which discloses a foldable table that is in the form of a suitcase when in a folded position; Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,899 which discloses a carpenter's workbench having a plurality of slots in the top thereof for allowing a saw blade to pass through the plane of the bench top; Brenta, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,055 which discloses a portable kit that can be set up so as to operate either as a circular saw, a table saw, a jig saw or a wood shaper; Oltman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,195 which discloses a workbench including collapsible legs, tool holders attachable to the legs, extensible auxiliary support legs, a generally planar bench top with a removable section for power tools, and a pair of adjustable vices cooperative with the planar top; Hickman et al., U.S. Pat. 4,256,294 which discloses a combined portable workbench and a carrying case for the workbench that facilitates use of the workbench; Gillotti, US Pat. No. 4,333,638 which discloses a portable massage and therapeutic body worktable; Corazza, U.S. Pat. 4,501,202 which discloses a worktable for use in automobile body shops; Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,830 which discloses a collapsible, self-storing saw buck; and Bassett, U.S. Pat. 4,726,405 which discloses an extension table assembly for a table saw. In addition, the following patents were cited in the prosecution of application, Serial No. 07/316,422 and may also be relevant to the present invention: Simonson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,751 which discloses a collapsible mounting for power saw units; Chappell, U.S. Pat. 4,079,648 which discloses a miter attachment for use with portable electric circular saws; Wolff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,704 which discloses a workbench; Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,765 which discloses a one-man portable multi-purpose construction table; and Mericle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,870 which discloses a guide plate for wood working tools. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose the combination of a support member; first auxiliary support means for supporting the first end of the workpiece above the top surface of the support member; the first auxiliary support means being movable between a first position adjacent the first end of the support member and a second position spaced outwardly from the first end of the support member; second auxiliary support means for supporting the second end of the workpiece above the top surface of the support member; the second auxiliary support means being movable between a first position adjacent the second end of the support member and a second position spaced outwardly from the second end of the support member; guide means for guiding the first and second auxiliary support means between the first and second positions; and securing means for securing the power tool to the support member, the securing means being adjustable relative to the top surface of the support member for allowing the location of the power tool between the first and second ends of the top surface to be adjusted.